Field
This patent application relates generally to a vehicle speaker system. This application relates more particularly to a vehicle speaker system incorporating one or more portable main speaker units adapted to operate as an element of the vehicle speaker system when electrically and mechanically interfaced with a vehicle speaker system and to operate as a portable wireless speaker when removed from the vehicle interface.
Description of the Related Art
Modern vehicle speaker systems include audio speaker systems to entertain drivers and passengers. These audio speaker systems often incorporate a number of speakers secured to the vehicle body, controlled by a stereo system or mixer, and powered by the vehicle's electrical system. Such audio speaker systems include a plurality of speakers adapted to provide sound at different frequencies, at different volumes, and from different locations to provide a high quality listening experience.
Additionally portable speakers are used more and more in varied indoor and outdoor environments including camping, travel, leisure, beach, boating, fishing, surfing, off-road driving, and other rugged and potentially weather and water prone environments. These speakers are generally portable, wireless, and battery powered, and may be adapted to survive and continue operating in rough, dusty, and/or damp environments.
Applicants here have recognized the potential for a vehicle speaker system to continue to meet the needs of vehicle operators even after the operators depart from the vehicle. Accordingly, a need is recognized here for a vehicle speaker system including a portable wireless speaker that is particularly adapted to operate as an element of the vehicle speaker system when electrically and mechanically interfaced with the vehicle speaker system and to operate as a portable, wireless speaker when removed from the vehicle interface.